


I Missed You, Daddy

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Meeting the Parents, STILL CRACK, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author Still Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Lu Han is finally meeting Minseok's parents instead of going to China for a weekend for promotions with EXO-M, and things are going great. Until Minseok's Dad gets home.





	1. Chapter 1

Minseok relaxed into his chair as Lu Han sipped tea with his Mother and sister, laughing about something that he had missed. Things seemed to be going fine introducing his boyfriend to his family for the first time, and he finally relaxed. He reached for his own cup of tea and sipped at it. “Mama, when is Papa getting home?”  
  
“Within the hour, which reminds me, shall we get dinner on?”  
  
Minseok stepped up and rubbed Lu Han’s back; he barely looked up, teaching Minseok’s sister something in Chinese and Minseok smiled. He turned his attention to the kitchen, helping his Mother chop and deposit vegetables into boiling pots of water, focusing on humming their upcoming single, making sure he could hit the notes right as he did so.  
  
“Lu is a lovely lad, I’m happy to see you so happy with him.”  
  
Minseok nodded and smiled at his Mother. “He’s wonderful, I don’t know what I’d do without him. He’s just the extra part of me that I didn’t know I was missing.”  
  
His Mother smiled and hugged him a moment. “That’s how you know you’ve met your soul mate.”  
  
Minseok blushed a little and heard the front door go. His Father didn’t know he was visiting for the weekend, and he peeked his head around the kitchen door. His sister had run to greet him and Minseok smiled, rushing out for a hug.  
  
“Hi Daddy,” it was a whining tone, the one he always used as a kid when he wanted his own way. “I missed you.”  
  
Nothing could have prepared Minseok for what happened next, both Lu Han and his Father saying _I missed you too_ before they both stared at each other in horror. Minseok felt his cheeks burn red. Was it too late to join the rest of EXO-M in China?


	2. Chapter 2

Minseok was aware of Lu Han leaning up and putting his phone down on the side, and raised his eyebrow as he read his book. He was aware of Lu Han getting up and shutting the door, and he put his book down. “We are not having sex in my parents house.”  
  
Lu Han rolled his eyes. “And miss almost getting caught? Come on, it’s exciting.”  
  
Minseok sighed. “No, Lu.”  
  
Lu Han smirked and crept on the bed, straddling Minseok slowly. Minseok swallowed. “Is it still a no even if I do this?” Lu Han ground down slowly, and Minseok grunted, closing his eyes. He felt the movement in his cock and he took a moment to take a breath. “Okay fine, shit.”  
  
Lu Han made a triumphant noise in his throat and leaned down to press his lips to Minseok’s clothed, beginning to erect cock. Minseok stifled a noise in his throat and leant back, letting his head roll back. “Fuck, Lu.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Minseok whined and blushed. “Daddy.”  
  
“Better.”  
  
Lu Han kept moving, before he finally had Minseok’s pants down and was sucking on his tip. Minseok took deep breaths, staring at the ceiling before he closed his eyes, voice getting louder. “Daddy… Daddy fuck!”  
  
He whined and then felt the loss of Lu Han’s mouth and opened his eyes, rolling his head to the side. His Dad stood in his bedroom doorway, bright pink, and Lu Han was dragging the duvet up with a squeak. Minseok felt himself flush dark red as his dad cursed under his breath, a _shit_ , leaving his lips as he shut the door quickly.  
  
Minseok groaned and sunk into his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. Could this weekend get any worse?


End file.
